Baby Girl
by Christa Morgan
Summary: I don't do summaries, just read? ReidJJMorganGarcia fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, not have I ever claimed to, own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that are involved in it. I only own my thoughts and these fanfictions that I have written out of great respect for the writers and actors who have worked so hard to make my favorite show a reality.

MorganGarcia and ReidJJ fluff about the birth of Garcia and Morgan's baby.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Jennifer Jareau had heard anything about her best friend, Penelope Garcia. Derek Morgan had been out to tell her that it might still be a few hours before their child would be born, but JJ was becoming a bit impatient. She wanted her godchild to come into this world. Yes, her godchild. The day before today, Derek and Garcia had asked JJ to be the godmother of the little boy or girl that Garcia was about to give birth to.

JJ looked up as the watched Reid, Hotch, and Emily walk into the waiting room. "Any news?" asked Reid as he sat next to JJ and smiled. JJ shook her head, "It should be any minute now. I haven't heard anything in about two hours," she said. Hotch and Emily sat across from them, but were in their own conversation by now. JJ smiled, "Would you like that to be us one day?" she asked, softly, as she glanced down into her lap. She'd fallen in love with Dr. Spencer Reid, and didn't care he was slightly younger than her. Reid smiled, nervously, his face flushed slightly. "It could be possible if you wanted it to be, JJ," he smiled and reached for her hand. JJ smiled and kissed him, her lips just barely brushing his before he pulled away. "Are you sure you like me that much?" "I love you, Spencer," she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia let out one more cry before the cries of a baby girl were heard. "Congratulations," said the doctor, smiling, as he held the baby girl in his hands, "Its a girl."

The doctor took the baby to be cleaned and, after, lay her gently in Garcia's arms. Garcia smiled up at Derek. "We did it, baby girl," he whispered, kissing her on the lips lightly. "Now you have two baby girls, hot stuff," she whispered and kissed him, then looked down at the girl who showed really no resemblance to Derek except for her wide brown eyes.

"I'm going to tell JJ," he whispered, as she and their baby girl were taken to their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

JJ looked up as a smiling Derek came out, "We have a girl," he said happily and JJ smiled, as did the rest of the team. "Can we see them?" asked Reid. "Sure you can, Penelope would be glad to have visitors," he said and led them to her hospital room.

"Aw." JJ whispered as she walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Garcia's shoulders, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the sleeping baby girl in Garcia's arms.

Garcia smiled, leaning her head against JJ, "What do you think of your god daughter, JJ?" she asked softly, stroking the baby's soft skin.

"Gorgeous, although she doesn't bare much resemblance to her daddy," she said, smiling up at Derek, then studying the baby. The baby girl's skin was as white as Garcia's, but her hair, which was barely there, was dark like Derek's (although he didn't have much).

Derek smiled and sat on the other side of Garcia, kissing her. He smiled, as Garcia kissed him back. "You want to hold your baby girl?" she asked him softly. Derek nodded anxiously, as Garcia set her in his arms. He smiled, as he glanced down at the mini goddess in his arms, and rocked her gently.

"Aw. Daddy's going to cry," Emily smiled as she stood on the side of the bed where JJ was.

Garcia broke out laughing, although quietly. "He has every right to, he has the two best baby girls in the world," she said in her normal arrogant attitude.

Hotch and Reid both laughed. Hotch smiled and leaned and kissed Garcia on the cheek, "Congratulations," he said. It was normal for Hotch to be a caring person, or get emotional, but he was smiling. He supposed it was because he had great love for children, since he didn't get to see his own son much anymore.

"Come on over Reid, lay one on me," smiled Garcia and hugged Reid. Reid laughed nervously, "She's beautiful, Pen," he said.

Derek smiled, "Hands off my goddess, kid," he said, happily, as he looked at JJ, and reached over, laying the baby in her arms.

JJ smiled, "Whats her name?" she asked, deciding they couldn't just call her baby girl.

Garcia looked at JJ and smiled, "I haven't thought about it," she said, with a shrug and looked over at Derek. "How about...Jennifer Leeane Morgan?"

JJ nearly started crying, "Really?" she asked.

Derek smiled, "I love it," he said, looking over at the teary-eyed JJ.

Emily looked down, "Before JJ starts crying, I think we should leave," she said, smiling, as she hugged Garcia, and kissed Derek on the cheek. "Lets leave the happy family alone for a while."

Hotch and Reid hugged Garcia and shook Derek's hand, and JJ placed Jennifer back in Garcia's arms, hugging her and Derek, and following the others out of the room.

Derek smiled and crawled onto the bed next to Garcia, kissing her. "Thank you, baby girl," he smiled.

Garcia smiled and returned the kiss happily, then glanced down as Jennifer's wide brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hey my mini goddess," he whispered. "I'm your daddy." Jennifer studied him for a moment, and then looked up at Garcia. It seemed she was comfortable with her mommy.

Garcia smiled, "Its okay, Jennifer, daddy won't hurt you," she whispered and placed Jennifer in Derek's arms again.

Derek smiled down at her, rocking her. "You are so beautiful, Miss Jennifer Leeanne Morgan."

* * *

Review? What'd you think? Just my little fluff for my favorites. I just had to name her after JJ. Thought it was a cute idea. 


End file.
